Silverlings
by mshr
Summary: They were the Gods of the four universe. The Dog of Heaven, The Fox of the Earth, The Moonlight Angel. They ruled highly, maintained peace, dispersed evil, did their best and became united. They thought nothing could go wrong. Never had they imagine that they had to risk everything; even their worlds, just to save that one woman, the Celestial Maiden, their Goddess.


They were the Gods of the four universe. The Dog of Heaven, The Fox of the Earth, The Moonlight Angel. They ruled highly, maintained peace, dispersed evil, did their best and became united. They thought nothing could go wrong. Never had they imagine that they had to risk everything; even their worlds, just to save that one woman, the Celestial Maiden, their Goddess.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho and Card Captor Sakura.**

* * *

This story is basically a crossover for Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Card Captor Sakura and other anime (which will be stated by the end of each coming chapters) Although it's only Yue, Cerberus and Spinel that will appear here from CCS, the cards under Yue Jurisdiction will be mentioned.

AUTHOR: chrlnntv

FEATURING: **Yu Yu Hakusho**: Kurama / Youko the Fox || **INUYASHA**: Sesshomaru || **Card Captor Sakura**: Yue || **Silverlings OC**: Rina (real name Erina)

GENRE: ROMANCE, ADVENTURE, FANTASY, COMEDY, REVERSE HAREM

* * *

An attractive young man with long silver hair that flows down his back in a loose ponytail stood under a huge Sakura tree that was on top of a cliff. His eyes were closed and around him was a vast green fields filled with life. His white silken robes set with a dark blue armor along with a long side cape that hangs on his right shoulder swayed as the winds danced around him. A large pair of angelic wings rests on his back and on his left ear was a jeweled earring that sparkles whenever the sun rays hits it.

Covering his torso was another silky white pants that seemed to clung around his skin and ended under his feet, it's ends circling around its middle and at the back of his feet was a red gem that served as a lock for it to not turn lose.

The wind suddenly changed direction and he heard a faint shriek coming from under cliff. He felt the ground shake a little and heard another shriek but this time, it was louder. A soft sigh escaped his lips and he waited for two figures to mount. In less than 5 seconds, two bodies emerged by the tip of the cliff, one in humanoid form while the other was in beast.

"Yue!" a melodic female voice called his name and a smile threatened to form on his lips after he caught the frantic yet eager tone in her voice. His silver-blue eyes opened and his ever-so slit pupils relaxed and increased a bit in size once he saw the female.

The said female had milky white skin, almost to the point of glowing when outside a sunny and calm day. She had long white as snow straight hair that twirls into rings starting from her waist and ending in the middle of her bust. Her eyes were calm blue, the inside of her iris in light sea blue color while the linings around it was a bit darker. Her dark pupils were almost to the point of being round if not for both of its ends pointing into slits.

She had a slim-built, long legs and a height below 3 inches that could rival the humanoid form of the fox that was chasing after her. She was wearing a short pure white yukata that ended in the middle of her thighs, a blue silk ribbon was wrapped around her waist, emphasizing her hips while the sleeves of her outfit was long and hid her hands, the linings of her clothe was light blue in color which matched her eyes.

The fox ran faster and before the said animal could pounce on the female, she wrapped her arms around Yue's waist and hid behind him. "Ahhh!" she squealed when the fox circled around Yue, it's nose touching the side of her thighs before it brought its tongue out and licked the skin. "Y-yahh!" the female whined and tried to push the fox away by flicking her hands repeatedly.

Much to her discomfort, the fox decided to lick her hands and she screeched, pulling her hands away and cradling it to her chest. "Bad foxy!" she made a face the was meant to scare the Canidae away but it didn't. The fox sneered and made a stance to attack but it didn't, the fox continued to taunt her and it wasn't that long until the female got annoyed, burst and growled at the animal.

She grumpily stepped towards the silver Kitsune and in a swift move, she was behind it and was holding onto its tail — _**tightly**_. The fox let out a discomfort whine and the female smirked. She gave the tail a squeeze and chuckled lowly when the fox tried to crawl away. "Where are you going Youko?" she tugged on the tail which caused a bright light to appear around the fox and in a blink of an eyes, the fox was gone and there on the ground was another young man like Yue.

With long flowing silver hair, the young lad wearing a white sleeveless Yukata that resembles a toga, along with matching martial arts pants and shoes, turned his head towards the female, his slanted golden eyes and prominent silver fox-ears showed and the female chuckled. "Is that supposed to be a glare?" she taunted, seeing how the male who was on his arms and knees on the ground look like he wanted to bite her hands off but couldn't.

The female bent on her knees and tugged on the silver tail she was holding. The man let a cry before landing beside the female. "Is that a cry or did I just hear you moan?" the girl asked and Youko sneered at her. She chuckled, not like the first ones which was covered with mischief but amusement. She slowly loosened her grasp on Youko's tail, she knew that the lad would pounce on her but she didn't do anything and just let him trap her between him and the ground.

The look on Youko's face showed how he wanted to get back at her and it her made grin. As much as she wanted to see what he was planning, she wanted to go through with her "Flirt to Annoy Youko" plan so she wrapped her arms around the male's lean waist and pulled him down; crushing their bodies together and snuggling her face on his neck which caused the fox to turn rigid.

"You smell nice" she whispered, unbeknown to her, she was saying the truth and was in no way saying it to annoy him.

Youko's stiff frame died down once he smelled her sincerity. He was about to wrap his arms around her when he felt a presence nearing them.

"What an unpleasant sight to see" a handsome yet frail-looking tall and slender young man wearing a black ankle-high boots walked up towards them. He was wearing a kimono which was mostly white with a red and white cherry blossom flower crest at the collar and sleeves (_which for him is a symbol his royal birth — much to Youko's eyes is not and is only a display and him just being flashy_) was paired with a sashinuki hakama which are gathered at the ankles and producing a balloon effect (_another flashy tactic in Youko's point of view_)

The handsome swain had fair skin with pointy ears, yellow eyes, slit pupils, and waist-length white hair with short bangs. Beneath his bangs was a crescent moon, there were two stripes on each of his cheeks, and a magenta stripe on each of his eyelid. Along with the markings, three stripes also appears on both of his wrists.

Youko narrowed his eyes and before he could say or do anything, he was pushed backwards and landed on his bottom. "Sesshy!" the female who was once trapped under him sat up and ran towards the 'intruder' Youko could not help himself and he glared at the two.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Youko asked annoyed by his disturbance.

Sesshomaru didn't answer him and instead focused his attention to the beautiful female in front of him — who had ever so carelessly jumped and wrap her arms around his neck, not bothering the fact that his spiked pauldron armor that covers his left shoulder attached to the upper section of his cuirass and "lotus petal" faulds would hurt her.

Thankfully, he was quick to disseminate it since it is created by his own energy.

"Ohh~ so soft~" the female had long let go of him and was now busy with the mokomoko-sama on his right shoulder: the fur and tail of his true form which he retains in his humanoid form.

Youko who was watching them scoffed, he crossed his arms and arrogantly stated "Really now? Just a while ago you were so immersed with my tail, I don't see why you had to give your attention to that Dog's furball."

"Such words coming from your mouth fox. If I've known better, you actually like it when she touches your tail." Sesshomaru indigenously stated.

"Nonsense! I am merely telling her that compared to me, you are a waste of her time!" the fox who had sauntered towards him and was now standing face to face with Sesshomaru sneered.

Caught in between the two , the female blinked and watched them glare at each other. She caught the first lad whom she saw while being chased around by Youko and smiled. The young man saw her smiling at him and took it as a cue to 'save' her from being sandwiched by the two men who were now baring their fangs at each other.

"The two of you stop."

Yue's aloof yet authoritative voice came and the two men stopped glaring at each other. The female grinned and leaped away from them as she bounced beside Yue, taking hold of his arms and beaming before protesting in a childlike voice that she was Hungry.

"You just ate a while ago!" Youko said, he was clearly against the girl eating another table of meat, a tree of fruits and a shrub of liquid. The girl had been terrorizing his plants and kept on eating his little strawberries without his consent.

"But that was 40 minutes ago! You chased me around and i'm tired! I need food to regain my energy!" the girl protest.

"You don't need to eat to regain your energy! You hardly lose your energy just by running! You are a God for goodness sake! You don't even need to eat-"

"I'm a Goddess! God is for males! I'm a female!"

"That doesn't matter! What I am saying is-"

"What do you mean it doesn't matter! Of course it matters! How dare you disregard my-"

"Will you keep quiet and let me speak?!"

"NO! YOU KEEP QUIET AND YOU LISTEN TO ME!"

Yue sighed and crossed his arms. Somehow, it always ends up with Youko and the girl quarrelling like children's. He touched the middle of his forehead using his index finger and felt a sudden urge to sleep. As a God, he did not need such thing, nor was he supposed to feel the sudden headache slowly forming within him but since he and the other 3 companions of his were in there humanoid forms, human needs, emotion and senses would be present in them.

"Strange" Sesshomaru voiced beside him, he was looking at the female bickering with the fox and stated "Her mood swings should be long over, if I am not mistaken, he hibernation period is over, and she was fine for the past 4 months" He pointed.

"She's just learning how to cope up with so many emotions, remember, she's the last to wake up among us which makes her a new born. She needs to let out the remaining emotions she's holding, she's been all proper for the past months, she almost skipped her first start, childhood in human words so it's pretty understandable that she bursts out like that. She stayed a sleep, 15 years in human time and then got frozen in time for 2 years after she woke up. Basically, she is like a child when she woke up but feeling the sense of duty as a God, she contained her emotions to be able to rule her own world."

"Then why do she eat and sleep still?" he asked the winged male.

"She is a maiden, unlike you and Youko, the two of us are of human form yet unlike me, she's of real human nature. I am a heavenly being, my wings being the symbol and her being powerful. Her body is just like a human, needs sleep and needs food, but unlike any other human, she's stronger, reflexes, agility, speed, reaction and all is but un-human, she is stronger than what she sees but she's unable to tweak her powers. If I remember from the last universe, she is the greatest God there is. The infinite power, unable to perish even if she wanted to. She's the greatest and that makes her what she is now."

"Your words are confusing" Sesshomaru commented.

"You'll understand one day" said the angel.

Sesshomaru took in Yue's words and he continued to look at the girl. "that fox seems to like the very idea of a child in a woman's body." He murmured, watching Youko pull the female on his lap and circle his arms around her waist. All was still between them, the girl blinking innocently until she raised her hand and slapped his cheek.

"PERVERT!" she yelled and stomped away from him.

"Hnn. That must be the tweaking mature side" Sesshomaru mused.

"Erina sure did a good job on doing that." Yue indifferently spoke to Youko who had a huge scowl on his face.

"How I wish for her to hear you call her by that name. I bet you you'll be whining on the ground wingless." Youko muttered.

"Huh" Yue crossed his arms without a care, his voice still emotionless "She may have hate that name and may once have tortured you by hanging you on a tree using your tail because you called her that but I doubt that she'd do that to me."

"You think too highly of yourself." Sesshomaru said while looking up at the sky.

"Rina, get down from there" chided the Dog. The clouds dispersed as if something was passing by them and when no one stepped down, Sesshomaru took off, transforming into his true form, a giant white dog with markings similar to the ones he has in his human form.

His sclera turning red and iris turning blue, the marks on his body widened and become more apparent, the stripes on his cheeks which were usually smooth became jagged and changed into a somewhat fiercer color while his mokomoko-sama wraps around his body and extends into his tail.

Sesshomaru leaped up to the clouds and the two men who were left on the land watched as the cloud distort itself. After what seemed like 10 minutes, the huge Dog headed towards them, Youko could see the irritation in the beast's eyes and it amused him.

The Dog leaped down on the ground and landed on his huge fours. "Oh! That was fun! Let's do it again!" a voice cheerfully said from the huge dog's head and then it's head emerged from the tall fluffy furs. The female smiled and hugged the furs surrounding her and giggled. The dog growled lowly, telling her to stop but she didn't mind him and kept on snuggling around.

Sesshomaru, annoyed and all fed up with the girl turned back to his humanoid form. It was a mistake for him since she ended up sitting on his back, her arms around his neck — strangling him since she was cuddling with his furs while he was in his beast form. "Aww! Why'd you change back! I don't like you! Go back to being a doggy!"

Sesshomaru wanted to bury his face on the ground. The girl was pushing his patience, just yesterday she was so mature, telling him and Youko off and acting like a proper lady, she even threw an energy sphere to the fox who had purposely walked in on her while she was laying naked on her bed (_a said mannerism of hers, she states that she feels more free without anything around her_)

"Let's go back and get you cleaned up" Sesshomaru sighed, letting Youko pull the girl up away from him.

The four of them started to walk back to the huge fortress they called home. Sesshomaru ahead of them while Youko walking carelessly with his arms behind his head and Yue walking calmly behind them. Rina was the last, thinking that she's just taking her time on walking they let her walk on her own pace.

What they didn't notice was that the girl stopped walking, she gazed at the three figure's ahead of her with a soft expression and smiled.

"It won't be too long now" she whispered with a low and pain voice.


End file.
